Saving the Wolf
by kaylaC15
Summary: Doomsday AU: Oh how she would miss those eyes. All she wanted was to stay, but she knew that was impossible. She wanted to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. She wanted to tell him that she loved him one last time. Who knows Rose might get to stay with the Doctor. AN: This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me if I should keep it going.


The pink and yellow girl knew that her grip was not going to hold, and so did he. But she didn't notice the voice that was screaming for her to hold on. All she picked up on was her beautiful Doctor.

Rose Tyler wanted to see as much of her Doctor before she was sucked into the void as she could. Her life with the doctor flashed before her eyes.

Every one of their amazing adventures together.

Everything he did to protect her.

Every victory hug.

Every conversation.

Every kiss.

Every evening lounging in the library.

Every night.

* * *

She would never forget her very first adventure with him when he swooped in out of nowhere, grabbed her hand, and whispered run. The very first time she heard his mysterious name. The very first time she stepped into that police box. The very first time they traveled together. The very first time she realized she was falling for him.

Every time he grabbed her hand to run away from the beast that was chasing them. Every time he grabbed her waist to pull her out of the way of a werewolf. Every time he did not pursue her flirtatious remarks to save her heart.

The hug after the Rose's face was stolen and he held onto her for what seemed like forever was when she thought that he loved her. The hug after Toby spit fire when he lifted her in the air confirmed her theory. But every hug was special to her.

When he told her of his past, he never thought that she would stay. When she told him she would stay forever, she never thought that her forever would get cut short. When he told her the technicalities of the T.A.R.D.I.S. she absorbed every word, not wanting to forget a single moment of it. Now she hopes she never will.

Whenever the Doctor's lips touched her forehead she never wanted it to end. Whenever Rose's lips touched the glass of his helmet he wished that the glass would disappear. Whenever the Doctor's lips brushed against her cheek she could not breathe. When their lips crashed into each other's neither wanted to be the one to break the moment.

Each night in the library was the same, but yet always different. Each night after an adventure Rose and her Doctor would have a relaxing evening in the library to consider the events of the day. Each night Rose made the tea, while the Doctor tinkered. Each night they would talk about their adventure, work that needed to be done on the TARDIS, and what they would do the next day. But the two never talk about anything too far in the future, for that seemed a cursed topic. Each night both passed quite flirtatious remakes back and forth; and, if it seemed right their evening would turn into something much more than either could have imagined.

Sometimes Rose would wake up to see his gorgeous eyes scanning her face, while she slowly recalled the fantastic memories of the night before. Sometimes she would wake to find him fast asleep, and she savored these moments. Sometimes she would wake in to an empty bed, but that was alright too because she would find that he had left a note in her mind to find when she woke that always ended "With love -The Doctor".

* * *

As Rose fell screaming into the void her eyes were locked on her Doctor. His beautiful face was contorted into a face of horror. But yet she still could see his loving chocolate eyes absorbing every detail of her, just like he always did. Oh how she would miss those eyes. All she wanted was to stay, but she knew that was impossible. She wanted to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. She wanted to tell him that she loved him one last time.

She was inches away from the window into the void and their eminent separation when, out of nowhere, appeared a handsome ex-time agent with a vortex manipulator on his wrist. He grabbed Rose, and just as soon as he appeared he vanished into thin air.

Seconds later the window closed, and the Doctor was left in a state of confusion. Had he really seen Jack or had his mind tricked him. No, his superior time lord biology would never let that happen, especially in a time like that. But how? How did Jack know to come at that specific moment.


End file.
